


Condemned/Pathetic

by 14skiesofred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Harry never marries, M/M, Post-Canon, Prostitution, Song fic, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14skiesofred/pseuds/14skiesofred
Summary: Draco has been selling his body for money ever since he was disowned.Harry has been thinking a lot about his own past, but also Draco's.





	1. Condemned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again!
> 
> This fic has been growing slowly in the back of my mind ever since Aster sent me the two songs the chapters are based on, which honestly was about two months ago, and I finally decided to get it out here. It's rather short, though, so forgive me.
> 
> The song in this chapter is "Off With Her Head" by Icon For Hire, and it is written from Draco's point of view.
> 
> Enjoy!

My skin feels like it’s crawling. Everything feels so wrong, but... I have to do this. I have to.  
 _(I'm lucky if I ever see the light of day again)_  
My arm... I can’t move it. Neither can I move my legs.  
 _(My skin is choking me, my feeble walls are closing in)_  
I feel completely disgusting. Filthy. But, I need the money.  
 _(This cell is filled with scholars easing me, they're teasing me)_  
All they do is tease, use, pay and leave. I wish.. No.  
 _(They told me so I didn't know the fall would be this easy)_  
Honestly.

Potter.. The Savior, the Boy who Lived...  
 _(Your way to life has only showed me what a fool I am)_  
If I had followed you, maybe I wouldn’t have to live like this.  
 _(It serves the purpose of confirming I remain condemned)_  
No matter what I do now, I will be stuck with this life.  
 _(And I will ever linger on the edge)_  
I can’t flee, even though I try so hard.  
 _(Unless you hear me)_  
Unless...

My life... I doubt it’ll last much longer.  
 _(How long until it starts to do me in)_  
At least not without assistance. But, a true Malfoy- Oh, I forgot.  
 _(I can’t give out what I’m not breathing in)_  
Disowned. Disowned due to treason.  
 _(I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty as charged)_  
I know I’m guilty of protecting Harry Potter. Going against the rules of the Dark Lord.  
 _(My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds despite my pleas is death)_  
I honestly wish they would’ve killed me, instead of making me live like this.

The stars are rather beautiful if you think about it.  
 _(Don't let go ’cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this)_  
I wish it never turned out like this.  
 _(Death is mine I know)_  
My wand... They took it, broke it, burned it.  
 _(Don't let go, don't let go)_  
I wish you’d save me for a change. Save me, don’t leave me here.  
 _(Save your own ’cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this)_  
But, that’s rather selfish of me. Save whoever you want.  
 _(Death is mine I know)_  
If that only were me.  
 _(Don't let go, don't let go, savior)_  
Don’t let go, savior.


	2. Pathetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have part two!
> 
> This one is a letter from Harry, based on "Sorry About Your Parents" by Icon For Hire.
> 
> Enjoy!

Draco. If you receive this letter, please write back to me. Please.  
 _(I'm sorry about your parents, they sound like bad people)_  
I’m sorry about your family. I’m sorry they disowned you.  
 _(Your daddy sounds like a jerk)_  
Honestly, I’d take you in. Come stay with me.  
 _(I guess your mama didn't know the gift she got when she got you)_  
I don’t think anyone understood who you really are.  
 _(I'm sorry about your life, you had it pretty rough)_  
I understand though. I saw through all your masks. I recognize pain when I see it.  
 _(Bending over backwards, never good enough)_  
It was so difficult to not intervene all those times...  
 _(You poor thing, it must suck to be you)_  
I really wish I had, wish I’d taken you away from them. Protected you.  
 _(And I know it's not your fault, it never is, is it?)_  
It’s not your fault. Please. Don’t take anything out on yourself. I’ve seen you do it before.

I figure you’d be wondering how I could see through you.  
 _(I get it, give me a little credit)_  
I’ve been there too.  
 _(I remember when I was that pathetic)_  
My entire childhood... I was used as a slave, never good enough.  
 _(Wear my scars on my sleeve, for all the world to see)_  
A few years later I was told I overreacted, just because everything around me reminded me of what they did.  
 _(Like look what they did to me quick, lay on the sympathy thick)_  
They told me I faked it, which I didn’t.  
 _(You probably have the right to feel how you do)_  
I have a feeling you’ve heard the same things.

Draco, please, travel to this address and I’ll help you out.  
 _(You were mistreated and cheated out of the childhood you needed)_  
I know you don’t have the life you wished for right now.  
 _(And now you'll never succeed if you're so convinced you're defeated)_  
You probably think you can’t change anything. I know you can. I’ll help you.  
 _(If you're obsessed with your yesterday then you're destined to repeat it)_  
You just have to let me.  
 _(And I know it's not your fault, it never is, is it?)_  
It’s not your fault, any of it.

Draco.  
 _(I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds)_  
I know how you feel. I really do.  
 _(Takes more than I have, pick fights with the past, I always lose)_  
I spent the last few years drinking my sorrows away, trying to forget.  
 _(Oh, don't you know? That's no way to live)_  
But, that’s no way to live, is it? We both need to accept it.  
 _(I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds)_  
So please. Please, Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you all really want it, I just might write a sequel and let you know what happens after this, except that won't be a songfic. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, I love engaging with you guys!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Yusha

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this work!  
> If you did, please leave a kudos and maybe a comment, it would be greatly appreciated. I love talking to you guys!
> 
> If you spot a mistake in here, please do notify me so I can correct it.  
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: chris-onice.tumblr.com


End file.
